<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candied Affections by FlusForest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765146">Candied Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusForest/pseuds/FlusForest'>FlusForest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agni just loves Sebastian so much okay lol, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusForest/pseuds/FlusForest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agni/Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candied Affections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight letters, three works, the tip of the iceberg that starts to crumble and expose its innards for everyone to see. Vulnerable, wonderful, confusing emotions that bubble up from a boiling ocean and soak all those around, clinging to clothing in persistence. Some say it’s overused, a hollowed out tree threatening to snap at a single touch. Others can’t seem to say it enough, it rolls off their tongue with such ease and grace, and with it uttered with such emotion it heats up even the coldest of beings.</p><p>I love you</p><p>It can be said without words easily, through simple actions it gets it point through. Fingers brushing through raven hair, glossed lips mouthing at the crown of a head, other words of candied affections mumbled into skin.</p><p>Sebastian has been around for centuries, studying the humans around him displaying these acts, a pang of almost jealously rearing it’s ugly head in the back of him mind. He drowns it where it is every single time, having not a moment to experience such tedious emotions. He had a job to do, and goals to reach, even if they weren’t his own. And yet it all changed when he met Agni.</p><p>Honey skin and snow white locks molded beautifully together, leaving a demon breathless, craving to touch it, take in the softness of hair and warmth of flesh in his hands. Something that those of the supernatural would turn their nose up in disgust, a being of such status succumbing to that of a mortal life. An embarrassment first, a demon second, but it wasn’t like Sebastian really cared. No one had to know when he eventually returned to his realm, and he could wallow in a deranged dance of pity and annoyance.</p><p>I love <em>you </em></p><p>Angi’s actions leaving him dumbfounded at every twist and turn, so calm and gentle with everything around him. Scolding on occasion, but eyes forgiving first, soon words uttered from mesmerizing lips. How many times Sebastian has captured those in his own, breath mingling together with mirth reflected onto cherry eyes. That eight letter phrase said far and few in between, quite the rarity from the average person. Although, these two in particular were anything but average.</p><p>They showed that phrase in different ways, eyes softening when the other comes near, a forced smile becoming genuine, touches lingering a bit longer than they should. It drove Sebastian mad in a wonderful way, a constant state of being drunk, stumbling towards that towering glass of wine, addicted to gulping down as much of that pure soul as he can.</p><p>Physical contact Sebastian found to be the freshest of air he could suck in his lungs. Agni standing four inches taller to his already lanky form, embracing him from behind, mouth attached to his neck, feather light kisses tickling at his skin. He was puddy in the other’s tender embrace, purrs rumbling in his chest, allowing pearly teeth to sink into him, tongue lapping, tasting what could easily be considered perfection.</p><p>“Sebastian...”</p><p>Warm breath heating up his ear, Sebastian allowed wandering hands to grope at his body, twitching excitedly under them. He let out a hum in contentment, relishing in attention he has truly never received in his long years of living. A tad touch starved he found himself, yearning for any type of contact, be it from any being he had no tea preference, but at this moment in time he only wanted it from his beloved.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>His voice positively dripping sugar, it’s smoothness cutting like a freshly sharpened blade. Bandaged right hand traveling upwards to tilt his chin up, allowing cherry red to meet the richest of silvers, admiration on full display. Agni found himself choked up, being able to gaze at, and touch Sebastian made him weak, how someone could pull forth such emotion from him would be a mystery. But here he was, eyes filling with welcomed tears, letting them cascade down his cheeks.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Sebastian didn’t let his concern show in his body language, though his eyes gave it away, no matter how slight the change Agni was certain it was in those burning irises. He allowed the other to face him, sniffling slightly when a gloved hand wiped away the tears threatening to spill forth once more. He smiled, feeling silly over his emotions, and stroked dark locks away from the other’s forehead, lips brushing at the pale skin.</p><p>
  <b>“I love you.” </b>
</p><p>Eyes widened in surprise, and in a childish display cheeks took on a pink tint. Sebastian felt strong arms wrap around his waist and kneed at his hips, causing shivering to run up his body. He breathed lightly from his nose before closing the small gap between them, lips mingling in the most tender of ways, trying his best to show Agni that he felt exactly the same. Arms rested lazily at green clad shoulders, hand twisting lightly into white locks, sighing in absolute bliss when pulling away temporarily.</p><p>Although Sebastian could not find himself to say those eight letters, he could show through his actions and a different arrange of words that his feeling for Agni were genuine. A tender kiss to a blushing cheek was all he needed, elegance pouring from his lips like a vintage champagne.</p><p>“Love is not a temporary thing when with the right person, and I will make sure that what we have stays permanent.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>